Happy New Year, My Love
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: It’s Shane’s New Years party, and he finally wants to tell Mitchie how he feels, before 2009. Smitchie one-shot! HAPPY NEW YEARS, PEOPLE AT !


**Happy New Year, My Love**

_It's Shane's New Years party, and he finally wants to tell Mitchie how he feels, before 2009. Smitchie one-shot! HAPPY NEW YEARS, PEOPLE AT !_

I only own the plot and a few people.

* * *

Mitchie Torres walked into Shane Gray's New Years party. It was December 31, Mitchie's favourite day. Her favourite day, because it's the day you get to try new things for another year. She saw Shane Gray, her best friend, talking to Nate Black and Jason White, his band mates, drinking punch. Shane looked at her and smiled. Mitchie smiled back and walked there.

"Hey, Mitch." The boys said.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said. Suddenly, another girl walked up to Shane.

"Hey, Shane, I'm Celelia." She said. "Wanna go upstairs and be alone?" Currently, Celelia was wearing a red and white plaid mini-skirt, a mini-mini skirt, and a hot pink tank top that was like a training bra, and high heels. Last, she had really big silver hoops on her ears, and rough, rough makeup.

"No. And never in your whole life." Shane said. Celelia gasped.

"Your regret this." Celelia said, and walked away.

"God, I hate that." Shane said.

"Must be really annoying." Mitchie said.

"It is." Nate said.

Suddenly, a guy walked up behind Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her. Mitchie let out a small scream, grabbed his arm, and flipped him.

"That's what you get." Mitchie said. She looked up, and saw that Connect 3 was looking at her intently. "What?"

"Next time a girl like that last one comes up, please do that to her." Shane said.

"My pleasure." Mitchie said.

"So, Mitchie. Did you know that Shane FINALLY made my birdhouse? It's green and blue!" Jason said.

"Really, Shane?" Mitchie asked, surprised.

"It was terrible. It was hard. IT WAS TORTURE!" Shane screamed.

"I could have made it." Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane whispered.

"My dad owns a hardware store. You could have asked me." Mitchie said.

"You really should have said that before." Shane said. "Now I have to do this."

Shane picked Mitchie up and threw her over his shoulder. Mitchie let out a short scream.

"Make sure she doesn't barf." Jason said, sipping his punch.

"It's an expensive carpet." Nate said.

"Fine." Shane said, and put Mitchie down. Their faces were inches apart.

"Uh…Mitchie? I-I have something to tell you." Shane said. "Come with me to my room."

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand, and lead her to his room. They walked upstairs and to a door that said 'SHANE GRAY'S ROOM! KNOCK!!' in green letters on a white paper that he designed.

"Nice design skills, Shane." Mitchie said.

"I was 13." Shane said. They walked in, and Mitchie looked around.

"It's all green." Mitchie said. "8 guitars, 1 electric piano…10 HAND MADE DESIGNED MICROPHONES?"

"I like my music." Shane said. They sat down on Shane's dark green and light green bed.

"What is it, Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie...when I see you, my heart skips a beat. Your eyes…their the perfect shade of smile…I love it too much. you're the light that makes my darkness disappear **(When You Look Me In The Eyes by JB)**, and what I'm trying to say is…" Shane said.

"I love you." They both said.

"R-really?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah." Shane said. He smiled.

"Shane, that's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Mitchie said.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Shane asked.

"No. At my school, I'm the lonely nerd no one likes, with only one friend, no one likes me." Mitchie said.

"Well, now you won't. With a rockstar boyfriend and all." Shane said.

"B-boyfriend?" Mitchie asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Michelle Anna Torres?" Shane asked.

"I will, Shane Adam Gray." Mitchie said. They leaned in, and then…

"SHANE! MITCHIE!" Nate screamed. Mitchie and Shane groaned as Nate ran in.

"Their doing the countdown!" Nate said. They all ran downstairs.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed. Mitchie and Shane looked at each other, beaming.

"Happy New Year, My Love." Shane said.

"Happy New Year, Birdhouse Boy." Mitchie said. They laughed and leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss. They kissed, shaioring their love for each other.

And that is the beauty of the New Years.

**AH I'M LATE! Sorry about that delay. I started writing this yesterday, actually.**

**I just wanted to say, HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE! LET'S WELCOME 2009!**

**I love you all!**

**Xox!!**


End file.
